narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mezurashī
Mezurashī is the first known user of the Platinum Release and the successor of Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Background Mezurashī originated from a small village in Land of Earth, where he was born from unknown parents. He discovered his Kekkai Genkai at a very young age but decided it would be the best if he told no one. After keeping his bloodline a secret while practicing with it for years, a villager eventually caught him training. The village after finding out believed that Mezurashī could increase their finances which to him becoming the villages money making slave. Kumo during the time had heard about his abilities and decided that he would be a great asset to their village. A Kumo team was sent to retrieve Mezurashī and even though he was pretty good for a self-trained kid, he was still no match for a team of experienced ninja. On their way back to their village, the cloud team were unlucky enough to run into an old pair of the Gold and Silver Brothers. The Kumo team believed that they were nowhere near as powerful as they were and arrogantly tried to attack the brothers but were killed by the demonic duo. The brothers decided to see who they kidnapped and found a young boy with dark skin and blonde hair. While most people thought that the brothers were nothing but cold hearted monsters, they realized that this kid has suffered and needed a place to go so they chose to raise him as a little brother. Personality Being raised by Kinkaku and Ginkaku caused Mezurashī to pick up their habits. he doesn't mind betraying his allies to win, he is also very cruel, but a quality that he didn't get from the brothers was that he can be fun, caring, and a really nice person if you get to know him. Appearance Mezurashī is a dark skinned boy with blond hair, he is usually seen in black shorts with brown boots and black under armor with a different shirt on from time to time. Abilities As he was raised by Kinkaku and Ginkaku, they also trained him in mastering his bloodline and teaching him survival tactics since they knew their time was short. During their dying moment, the brothers gave their Kurama chakra to Mezurashī increasing his chakra reserves ten fold. Mezurashī is a Mid to High level S-Rank Missing-nin not to be taken lightly. Jinchūriki Forms Like every other user of Kurama's chakra with his initial state his eyes to red with black slits. Mezurashī has also taken it to the next level by combining the use of his bloodline with these transformations, for example in his initial state he surrounds his claws in his Platinum Release: Ferocious Claws to do more damage, or while in the level two state he covers his body in platinum us Platinum Release: Platinum Skin for a greater defense. Mezurashī has a pretty good control over the chakra though he only uses it as a last resort. Platinum Release Mezurashī is very efficient in his bloodline though he has created only one official technique while mostly manipulating it from the ground. Taijutsu Mezurashī is just about above average in Taijutsu, he mostly relies on his Kekkai Genkai with his physical abilties to make a stronger defense and offense. He also is able to use Kurama's chakra in his Taijutsu to reinforce the claws instead of having to use kunai or swords in close range. Ninjutsu Mezurashī is very skilled in Ninjutsu, his power in all of his nature types are very impressive going as far as using the Yang Release: Chakra Covering to heal himself after going into the level two state. Genjutsu Genjutsu is non-existant though he knows how to dispel them. Sage Arts It is true that Mezurashī has learned senjutsu from the wolves though because of him not having perfected it yet, he must use a platinum collar created with the help of his mentor eith a seal that will expell all of the sage chakra from his body if he lost complete control.